my baby wolf pup
by taeyang2004
Summary: paul is a lonly wolf and seth is a geeky wolf what will happenend plz read this is my first fanfic sorry bad at summarys
1. chapter 1

_i dont own twilight but it would he cool if i did_

Hi my name is Seth Clearwater the school nerd. Me and my sister phased about 1 week ago and were just starting to finally get back to school. I love school, always get stright a's and never get in any troble. i get called a teachers pet. Well i guess u could say i am in a way i never get in trouble with my teachers because they love me. anyway back to what i was saying since i get to go back to school tommrow. Me and Leah have to go to the big bonfire that they are holding in honner of me and Leah phasing. Although i dont get why it is such a big deal but whatever i get to meet the rest of the pack. I guess that could be fun. Leah is happy about phasing she loves it. Anyway we just pulled up to the bonfire. I can see the elders and the rest of the pack. I seen sam and walked up to him and said hi. "Hey seth I want u to meet the rest of the pack." ok i said and he lead me over to the rest of the pack. "Seth this is Jacob, Quill, Jared, and Paul." when i looked into pauls eyes i felt it. what they call the imprint. i didnt know what to do because what if he didnt want me i mean i am a nerd therebis nothing speical about me at all. With one last look i ran for it and didnt look back when i got to the forest i phased and ran into the moutians to think. That us where i have been going since i have phased. I dont know what im gonna do he probly is not even gay. Im nothing he is gonna want. I mean i am lame. Im not good looking. Im a school nerd while he is the most hottest guy ever. What is he gonna want with me. If i go down there he is probly gonna beat me up for imprinting on him and i cant blame him eaither. Suddenly i felt Sam phase in and he told me to come back. I told him i wasnet comming back. Then he alpha commanded me to come back and i felt my paws betray me and i started comming back

 _Ok so plz review no hate plz this is my first fanfic_


	2. chapter 2

i dont own twilight

sorry for any spelling mistakes

Paul pov

As soon as i looked in his eyes i knew he had imprinted on me. i wasnt mad or anything honsetly i was glad that he imprinted on me because i had imprinted on him 1 year ago when i had phased for the first time.

when he ran away i felt like he didnt want to imprint on me. was i really that bad of a person? i had taken off in the other direction when sam had alpha cammaned him to come back because i didnt want the rejection.

Seth pov

As i had reched the pack again i noticed that Paul was not there. just like i had thougt he dosent want me. i had phased back and went to talk to Sam. "Seth do u know what happend." he said. "yes i imprinted on Paul." "ok that all i need to know." he said i asked him where Paul went he said he went for a run. i went back home and went inside "hi mom." i said "he baby whats wrong." "i imprinted today." really that is amazing hunny." he doesnt want anything to do with me mom. what am i gonna do?" "who did u imprint on hun." "Paul." "oh ok hun he will come around i promis." whatever u say mom. i went into my room and layed on my bed to think about to day. _what if he never wants to see me. i hear u can die without your imprint. what am i gonna do._ i thought to my self. let see what tommrow brings. and with that i fell asleep.

once again sorry for any spelling mistakes

plz review want to know how my work is


	3. chapter 3

I dont own Twilight I wish i did thou

when i wake up i get dressed in my t-shirt and skinny jeans. I walk down to get some breakfeast. my mom put some bacon and eggs on a plate and then put it in frount of me. as i ate my breakfeast my mom asked me what was i gonna do anout it today. i told her what is the point because he is gonna just tell me to leave him alone and never talk to me mom. why would he want to date me i am a nerd and im ugly why in the world would he ever want me in the first place mom. he is the hottest guy in school and i am the uglyest guy. he is the jock/popular while i am the nerd/nobody. he will never love me nor will he ever want to be friends with me mom what am i gonna do. i said crying. my mom tells me to just go talk to him you might be suprised at what he will tell you. just go talk to him. i cant mom i just cant. i run up to my room and i lay down and go to sleep.

Ppov

sam has been telling me to go talk to him i dont know why i am going to talk to him he probly is jusy gonna tell me to go away

anyway i just pulled up to his house and i am kinda scared to talk to him he is my woulrld and i am afriad that he is just gonna tell me to get out. so i walk up to the door and knock. i hear his mom come to the door. when she opens the door. she tells me to come in and that he is upstairs. so as i walk up stairs i go into his room. i see he all curled up and asleep.

so i go over to his ned and i watch him for a minute. he is so cute when he sleeps. as much as i hate it i wake him up amd then he looks at me and says please dont beat me please i am so sorry i didnt mean to do it. i look at him like he is crazy why would i beat him up. seth why wpuld i beat you up. i say. because i imprinted on you. he says. no seth i am glad you imprimted on me because i imprinted on you 1 year ago. i said. how come you never told me am i that disgraceful that you dont want me. i should have known how can a nerdy guy like me ever attract a hot and popular guy like you i should have known that it was a waste of time to even think i had a chance with you. he started to cry no dont cry i said. that is bit the reason that i did not tell you. the only reason i did not tell you was because i thought u deserved better than a hot headed wolf that could blow up at you at anytime. i would never think that of you. i have always have liked you paul always. he yawned i told him to go back to sleep and i would talk to you tomrrow. then he ask me to stay and lay with him and so i did.

once again sorry for any spelling errors


End file.
